Obsession and Possession
by Christa McGinn
Summary: Severus Snape's love for Lily Evans reaches a boiling point and it resorts into imprisonment. Her escape comes at a high price, and a high price for her rescuer, James Potter. SSLE, JPLE, SnapeLily, JamesLily.
1. The Abduction

1Lily was laughing with her friends when he watched her. She was eating when he watched her. She was sleeping when he watched her. He watched her all the time, and she never noticed. The day that she defended him from James, he couldn't breathe. She cared about him? It was too much for him to hope for... He desperately wished he could read her mind, but it was not for lack of trying. He would use the invisibility cloak he had stolen from Potter to go into her room at night. His steps were stealthy, and he was completely unseen. She would be laying there, in her white nightie, with the covers thrown askew and her red hair spread like a crimson river on the pillow. Her brilliant green eyes were closed and her red mouth was slightly parted. He ached to touch them. To touch her. One night, he did. He touched her cheek and she felt as soft as she looked. His hand looked so large compared to her, and as his eyes drifted over her beautiful and curvy body, he could feel his body aching in more ways than one. He wanted her so badly, and he would have her. Potter had been eying her for 2 years now, but she didn't pay him any attention. She was incredibly intelligent, and she deserved someone better. Someone like him, Severus Snape. She seemed to like him well enough, and they were partners in potions. He loved her smell. He loved her. He loved her...

The day it became too much came 2 months later. James had, as always, asked her to the Spring Formal, and she had reluctantly said yes. His jealousy reached a new high, and that night as he watched her, he wanted to take her away that moment and keep her from Potter. He decided that was the only thing he could do. He would wait until the dance, and then drop the new potion he made into her pumpkin juice.

The night of the dance, he watched her closely. She was radiant. Her dress was emerald and long, with embroidery to accentuate her best features. In Severus' opinion, every feature was her best. Her skin was luminous and her eyes were magnificent. Her laugh was like bells, and her red hair was piled atop her hair with ringlets escaping. She looked like an angel, and tonight, he would make this angel his. He watched with contempt the way Potter held her too closely as they danced. They moved gracefully, as if they were made for each other, and Severus couldn't accept that. Lily Evans was made for HIM, not James Fucking Potter. By the end of the night, Snape couldn't stand it any more. He slipped up behind her with his own doctored punch and handed it to her like a gentleman. James was off talking to Sirius, and she turned to smile at him. As she turned, he got a whiff of her perfume and he about kissed her right there. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she took the punch.

"Thank you, Severus. That was very thoughtful."

Her sweet, melodic voice soothed his ears and he waited while she drank over half of it. She set it down, and the band began to play a slower song. He held out his hand in silent invitation and she took it willingly. He pulled her into the dance floor and put one hand on the curve of her lower back, while his other held one of hers. He pulled her much too close for her comfort, and she looked up at him, startled. He smirked and nestled her even closer against him. They began to move with the music, and he began to see the effect of his potion taking place. Her eyes began to glaze, and her body became sluggish. This was too perfect, and he became excited. He could see Potter, Lupin and Black on the side looking at him as if he had stolen their favorite toy, and he sneered back at them. Lupin and Black had to restrain Potter from attacking the Slytherin, and Lily became even more dizzy. He knew she was getting close, so he danced them over to the side and led her out the door. Potter and the other two immediately followed and Potter grabbed Severus' arm to turn him around. When he did so, James punched him directly in the face with Sirius and Remus looking on. Immediately, Lily woke up enough to get upset and she scolded James before taking Snape's arm in revenge. James' mouth dropped and Snape smiled evilly back at the Gryffindor before leading Lily away. He knew that Lily would feel bad for him, and he also knew her mind was becoming muddled. He steered her towards the dungeons and directed her to the extra dungeon he had found, and only he knew about. He made sure it was not on the Marauder's Map, and sealed and disguised the door. As he pushed her in, he put a silencing and locking charm on the hidden door and watched as she fell to the ground in dizziness and looked up at him in confusion.

"What did... you... you put in my drink?" She asked through suspicious eyes. That was his Lily, still on top of things even when he had put a powerful potion in her. He smirked again and began to unbutton his dress robes. She backed up on the floor until she reached the cold wall and looked up at him.

"Oh Lily. You are so suspicious! It was nothing serious, but you will be seeing much more of me, and much less of Potter soon. Now, take off your dress."

She blinked up in surprise and shook her head. He had expected this. He took his ebony wand and waved it to remove her dress and wand. She gasped and attempted to cover herself.

"Now now, there's no need for modesty. I WILL see all of you tonight, and I will know if that Potter bastard has touched you intimately. For your sake and his, you had better hope he hasn't. She swallowed and attempted to move away, but her movements were too sluggish. Before she could scream, Severus was on her in just his boxers. His mouth crashed over hers and he bit her lips to open them. She gasped in pain and he thrust his tongue inside. He reached up to tear her locket necklace off and scatter the pins in her hair. He took off her shoes and stockings and sat back to look at her beautiful body. She was marvelous. His cock began to swell, and he waved his wand to bind her hands behind her and her feet apart. He also conjured a pillow to put behind her sweet head and bent down to kiss her again. She got ready to scream, but he slammed his hand over her mouth and spoke.

"The walls are silenced, so no one will hear you."

He let go and he noticed a few tears. He licked them up and reached behind to unfasten her muggle bra. He threw it off and took one pink nipple into his mouth to suckle, and then he bit down. He could taste blood and he licked it all up. She screamed and he laughed. He went further down to tear away her panties and lick her clit. She involuntarily bucked under him and he smiled. He lifted himself up and kissed her on the mouth again, although she still didn't open it.

"Potter doesn't deserve you, and I won't let him fuck you before me. I love you more than he ever can, and you belong to me."

He puncuated this by attacking her neck with his tongue and teeth to leave marks. She whimpered as she noticed him remove his boxers.

"Please Severus, don't do this. If you love me, you won't do this."

"I'm sorry darling Lily, but I've come too far to stop now." She looked down to see that he was huge, and that he was already fully erect. She struggled against her bonds, but they just tightened. He put his fingers in her cunt to see if she was wet. She wasn't, of course, so he began to suckle softly on her right nipple and then took his rough finger to swirl slowly on her clit. She moaned subconciously and before he knew it, she was moist. He abruptly stopped his tenderness and put the head of his cock in her.

"Lily, this will hurt, but it is necessary."

He pushed it further in and groaned at her impossibly tight passage. Severus met a barrier and thrust past it. She screamed in pain and he pulled out immediately to grab a vial. He lifted her hips up and let the virgin blood collect in the glass container. She looked away in disgust and he set it aside before thrusting into her again. It was pure heaven. He didn't realize that it could feel like this. That slut Narcissa Black had slept with him, but she was far from virgin Lily. He didn't think he would last long, and he thrust quickly to finish his pleasure. Sweat rolled off his pale form and he grunted in satisfaction. Every thrust send her backwards and she could only moan from the pain. Severus pretended these were moans of pleasure and he almost lost himself right there. He sped up even more and couldn't help but groan louder at how glorious this was. He had taken what James Potter wanted so badly, and that felt great. His hands roamed over her shapely breasts and he leaned over to attach his teeth to her shoulder in an act of possession. He knew he was getting close so he thrust as deeply as he could each time. Finally, he felt his balls tighten and he thrust as deeply as her tight cunt would allow. He grunted as his seed spurted out of his cock into her womb. His orgasm seemed to go on forever, and he had never felt such bliss. As the last cum shot into her, he collapsed on top of her broken body. He conjured a mattress under them and released her binds. The potion had kicked in full power, and she was limp. He pulled her bloody and cum filled body agaist him, and kissed her forehead sweetly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled a blanket over their naked bodies. She was crying softly and he stroked her hair to soothe her.

"Ssh... Lily. It will be alright. I love you, and you can grow to love me. We'll be so happy. Just wait and see. Sssh..."

She continued to cry while he listened, and eventually cried herself to sleep. He kissed her hair softly and whispered, "Good Night my darling.." before, he too, went to sleep.


	2. The Deception

1Severus awoke to the most glorious feeling in the world. Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, was laying next to him. She was sound asleep, and he knew that she would be out for a little while longer. The potion he had given her would see to that. He stretched and looked over at his angel, while contemplating his next move. Originally, he had planned to obliviate the memory and go on with his life. However, now that he had stolen her innocence and experienced the closest thing to paradise on earth, there was no way he could do that. He wasn't strong enough for it. He needed to keep her, and he wanted her to remember who she belonged to. He would have to keep her here. There was no other alternative. His greasy hair fell over his eyes and he moved it away to get a better look at the love of his life. She was stunning, and she looked so perfect in sleep. Her red hair was wavy and slightly messy. Her porcelain skin stood out against the black mattress he had chosen. Her full red lips were pouty and delicious. Her beautiful almond shaped green eyes were entrancing, and although he couldn't see them at this moment, her lashes formed a crescent that accentuated her beautiful features. His left hand reached over to softly stroke her eyelids, and he noticed the difference between their skin tones. His skin was just as pale as hers, but it was sallow and dull looking. Hers was rosy pink and supple. As he continued to study Lily, he realized that it must be time for class. He had double potions first, and so did Lily. Well, if she was to stay here, then he would have to make an excuse. Thinking quickly, he conjured a parchment and quill. He scribbled a note and then used a disillusionment charm to disguise his writing. Addressed to Dumbledore, he sent the letter using his personal owl to the school owlery and let it deliver it to the headmaster. It read simply:

To Whom it May Concern at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:

Our daughter, Lily Evans, is currently a seventh year Gryffindor there. Unfortunately, her grandmother is deathly ill at the moment, and she must come home immediately. We have already informed our daughter of the development and she has left this morning. We apologize for the secretive departure, but it was necessary. We do not have an idea as to when she may return, but hopefully it will be soon.

Sincerely,

Paul and Hyacinth Evans

Snape noted with pride that the idea was simple but ingenious. He quickly clothed himself and took one last look at Lily before pocketing both their wands and heading to class. Dumbledore would be rightly suspicious, but there was no way Snape would be suspected in all of this. He was simply the antisocial potions loser. Severus sealed and cast another concealing charm on the dungeon door and prepared to spend a day looking forward to his erotic night. She would learn to love and respect him, and Potter would never be the wiser. Once she was completely devoted to Severus Snape, he would allow her to roam free. At that point, hopefully, she would be pregnant and ready to be married. It would be perfect, and Severus couldn't wait. If his sallow face was visible to anyone at the moment before he walked into double potions, they would see the jaw-dropping scene of Severus Snape smiling. Albeit a very sickening one...

Lily woke up with her head in a vise. She felt like a troll had taken a cauldron and repeatedly struck her with it. Disoriented, she lay still for a few minutes before noticing her surroundings. Immediately, she sat up quickly (making her quite dizzy) and began to panic. Her memories were fragmented, much like a muggle tape that would skip. She could remember bits and pieces of last night, but she was certain there was more. Trying desperately to remember, Lily lay back down (also to give her head a rest) and concentrated. There was a formal dance, and she had been dancing with Severus – Why wasn't she dancing with James? – before she drank something. Of course, she had suspected some kind of potion from the moment she woke up. It was obviously a dark brew, and there was only one person who knew enough about potions and dark magic to produce such a drug. Severus Snape. Her best friend, or ex-best friend. What would he possibly want with her, laying on a mattress in a deserted dungeon? The brilliant mind of the young Gryffindor finally reappeared after a surprisingly long amount of time on vacation. She once again sat up quickly, but stood all the way up now. She stumbled a bit, but caught herself on the rough stone of the wall. There was a strange ache between her legs, and she knew exactly what it was now. She needed to find a way out, and she needed to tell someone before Severus did this to her again, or worse... someone else. Taking a scan of her surroundings, she leaned over slowly to pull a sheet around her like a towel. Even being starkers by herself was uncomfortable now. She wasn't the same Lily Evans. No matter how long she had waited for her wedding night to the right man (who she had recently begun to hope would be James Potter), her virtue was stolen by a sad boy she considered her closest friend. What had she done? Had she led him on in some way? NO! There was no way this was her fault... Severus was a sick and twisted product of his abusive upbringing, and he must have snapped. There was no other explanation for it. He was good, deep inside... at least, she had always told herself that. His actions couldn't be excused, but there had to be a reason. However, there would be plenty of time to contemplate the causes later... now, she had to escape. There seemed to be no door, window or crack. Stones surrounded her on every side, making it seem all the more like a horrible prison. She hadn't mastered wandless magic yet, and there was no sign of her willow one anywhere. The only objects she could find, in fact, were the mattress, sheet and a pile of what looked to be her formal dress and undergarments. Resigned to the fact that she would have to think of a way out when she actually saw the rapist, she went over and found what remained of her previous night's outfit. The cloth was ripped cruelly, but her panties were salvageable, and she could pull the dress around to cover any other unmentionables. Running her fingers through her hair, she waited for Snape to come back. Damn him for being so intelligent! If it had been anyone besides him, James, Sirius or Remus, she would have been able to break through the defenses, but no... wait! James! Surely he would be looking for her, and Professor Dumbledore would be as well. She would be rescued if she couldn't get away first, although she wasn't going to wait around. Severus would not get away with this, no matter how tormented his soul was...


End file.
